Forum:Blazen Arena
Intro This is a battle ground located deep under ground right under a volcano. The heat is enormus and much lava flows under the battle stage. the workers at this heat Power station get bored alot so on break or when work time is over they have fights in the Battle stage they bilt. The Battle stage is a round room that used to be one of the workers dorms. The room have high heat resintsint windows due to the lava that can be seen out the windows moving like a red ocean. Will your opponent servive ---- Blazen Arena Noname waits for an opponent --[[User:Noname the hero|'Noname The Hero']] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']])' ''What you see is what you get, just a guy who loves adventure 23:55, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Noname obtains his opponent, Hades' Bam.[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'''The Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] Noname doges jumps upwerd then down slashes the intruder! :Noname: Hope the wait was worth it. :Hades' Bam: Oh I think it will be *Lifts boulders to surround noname, who attepmts to slash them, but they go too quickly around (Hades' Bam is geokenetic)* BOULDER STRIKE!!!!!!! :Noname: *jumps in the air* Missed me! :Hades' Bam:Young one (Hades' Bam refers to everyone that way, she is 1,000,000+ years old the six zeroes are not typo) you still have much to learn *makes a pillar of earth that is sideways shoot from the wall behind Noname, knocking him down* Think if you wish to win. [[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'The' Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] :Noname:Ah....? Im just gonna cut you Noname quickly runs up to Hades and cuts her with his sword. Then jumps back. (her name is not hades, it is Hades' Bam; She is very picky about that. Oh and by the way, she always knows legends and myth, and can identify mythological creatures at a glance, so dont freak out on me when I put this part in) :Hades' Bam: *gets up* Do you really want to try me young one? Let me warn you, you managed to soft spots so far, but if you hit me in the wrong place, your sword will break, no matter how unbreakable it is. Now, young demon, prepare to meet thy God. :Noname: You know- :Hades' Bam: Yes, I know. Anyway, EARTHQUAKE!!!!!!!!!!!(the earth shakes as the lava barriers begin to break) [[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'The' Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] -- 19:56, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Noname does the same thing. 19:54, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ???[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'The' Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] Noname quickly Jumps over Hades then Trows a fire ball right in her back. -- 19:55, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Hades' Bam:You do realize that lava is only molten rock, right Noname: You wouldn't Hades' Bam: Try me. Hades' Bam forces the lava from the outside to break the gglass barriers, flooding the whole arena with lava. Hades' Bam: This sould make things a little more interesting. [[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'The' Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] :Noname: Oh shit! Im outta here! Noname flees the battle Dark:stop,i shall help.take these rings for help. dark gives noname some rings Dark:stay here,ill destroy them. dark uses chaos blast and sends opponets at the edge of arena Dark:want some more! Dark:hmph,they are done for now.noname are you okay. 04:42, February 16, 2010 (UTC) PSP MARK PSP MARK PSP MARK ---- Do not post below the PSP mark or delete it, or no more posting for User Noname after office close. due to PSP not being able to post on long edits. If post below it User Noname will have to delete it to manifest himself in the forum.